Envy
by MissGiaDarcy
Summary: Alec gets jealous and self-conscious when some girls start flirting with Jace. But, Jace effectively erases all doubts from Alec's mind. More Jalec smut!


**Hi all! This is just another little scenario that popped into my head awhile ago. Featuring: jealous Alec and Jace being Jace! I don't really know when this takes place…sometime after CoFA I guess. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Envy <strong>_

Alec didn't really know what possessed him to go to see Simon's show that night. Isabelle had been dying to get out of the Institute when Clary mentioned that Simon's band (now named _Soulful Tofu_) was playing in a hot new club that was apparently really popular. Isabelle said it was the perfect opportunity to have fun after all the demon slaying they had done…but everyone knew that it was just an excuse to make out with Simon.

So, after a few minutes of begging on Izzy and Clary's part, Alec and Jace agreed to go. Now Alec was surrounded by a bunch of sweaty Mundanes grinding against each other like wild animals. _Soulful Tofu _wasn't playing yet, so for now the DJ was playing random techno songs. The beat reminded Alec of a spastic alarm clock and really wasn't his kind of music. It sort of reminded him of the parties that Magnus had in his loft too.

Izzy and Clary were having a good time dancing together, while Alec just stood off to the side in one of the not so crowded corners. Alec was thankful that Jace had come with him, but he hadn't seen his boyfriend for at least twenty minutes. And Alec hated to admit it, but seeing some of the couples dancing together made him want to find Jace and see if he wanted to dance. Even though the dark haired boy wasn't a talented dancer, being pressed up against Jace's body didn't sound like a half bad idea.

Alec scanned over the dance floor through the writhing bodies, hoping to catch sight of the blonde. Sure enough Jace was standing by the bar with a glass of something in his hand (most likely alcohol). Alec had to laugh at Jace's ability to accrue alcohol despite that fact that he wasn't of age yet.

Then, that's when Alec spotted her. Standing beside Jace was a giggly girl that looked just a bit younger than himself. She had long brown hair that was streaked with various shades of red. Her outfit consisted of a skin tight, black tank top and a short, leather skirt. Her breasts were practically heaving out of the barely there shirt, and she was getting awfully close to Jace. Alec could tell by the vapid expression on her face that there was nothing going on upstairs. It was so obvious that she was into Jace that it was almost embarrassing. In other words, she was Jace's type.

When Jace got in close and started laughing too, that's when Alec saw red. Was Jace actually _flirting_ with the girl? Alec stood by and watched as his boyfriend continued to laugh at what bimbo in front of him was saying. Then, the girl motioned to one of her friends to come over. Seconds later a similar looking girl strode over and immediately began flirting with Jace too. Alec had had enough, and immediately began weaving through dancers to get to the bar.

"Hey, Jace," Alec said coldly. "Friends of yours?"

Jace, surprised by Alec's tone, raised an eyebrow, "Hey, babe. This is Kate and…sorry I don't remember your name; they were just telling me about the place."

"Sure didn't look like it from over there," Alec replied with the same cold tone.

It was now obvious to Jace that Alec was pissed, "What's your problem?"

"My _problem_? My problem is that I've been standing over there for almost a half hour by myself while you've been over here having a blast apparently."

"Come on, Alec, really?" Jace said as he placed his glass down on the bar. "We're just talking."

"Oh I doubt that," Alec replied with narrowed eyes. "You know what, forget it."

With that Alec turned on his heel and walked off. He heard Jace call after him but he kept on walking. His plan was to find Isabelle and Clary and tell them he was going home. It wouldn't be any fun for him if he had to watch Jace flirt away all night.

"_Alec_," Jace said sharply as he grabbed on tightly to Alec's wrist. "What the hell? What's up with you?"

Alec tried to pull his hand away but Jace's grip was just too tight, "Well sorry for not wanting to stay here and watch those two girls flirt with you all night."

"Can you blame them?" Jace asked, gesturing to his own body with a sweeping motion of his free hand.

"Ugh, you are _impossible_," Alec replied. "And I'm not going to stand around and watch you flirt right back."

"I was just being friendly."

"A little too friendly if you ask me," Alec said as he tried yet again to pull his hand away. Still didn't work.

Jace had to hold back at laugh at Alec's jealousy. He knew Alec could be insecure at times, but he had never really shown jealously like this before. As funny as it was, Jace was still a bit ticked off. How could Alec think that way?

Suddenly Jace pulled Alec flush against him and quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, not wanting Alec to escape. Alec tried once again to free himself, but decided to give in and let Jace hold him. Their faces were barely millimeters apart, and Alec was having a hard time being angry as Jace's golden eyes looked deeply into his.

"Come on, baby, don't be mad," Jace said, and then raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "I'll make it up to you later."

Alec looked away, still slightly mad, "You're not getting out of this that easily. I should kick you out of bed tonight."

Jace placed his lips right next to Alec's ear, "Oh please, you wouldn't kick me out of bed unless it meant me fucking you on the floor."

That did it. Alec had to hold back a moan as Jace's breathy promise wafted into his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine, which didn't go unnoticed by Jace. That's when Jace grasped Alec by the chin and forced Alec to look back at him.

"Now why would you get all worked up about two girls that I obviously have no interest in?" Jace said, his lips barely touching Alec's.

Alec shivered again, "Because they're your type."

"My type? My _type _happens to be tall, dark, handsome…and slightly neurotic. And he's standing in front of me right now and his name is Alexander Lightwood."

Alec blushed, starting feel like an idiot because he knew he was overreacting. Jace smiled then, and it was that sly, sexy smile that drove Alec wild. Finally their lips met, Jace sliding a hand into Alec's dark hair, pushing their lips closer together. The kiss deepened and quickly turned into one of those obscene kisses that really should be left behind closed doors. People were starting to stare, but Jace didn't mind the little audience. Alec tried to pull away, feeling the eyes of various strangers on him, but Jace held his head firmly in place.

After quite some time, Jace and Alec broke apart, their lungs screaming for air. Jace saw the familiar hungry look in Alec's eyes, and could feel a slight bulge growing in his boyfriend's jeans. That's when the urge struck him, and he suddenly grabbed Alec's hand and led him through the crowded dance floor. After pushing through the crowd, Jace led Alec to the bathroom and quickly opened the door.

"Jace, what exactly are you doing?" Alec asked, wary of the couple of guys were giving them strange looks.

"Oh, you'll see," Jace countered, his footsteps echoing off the black lacquered floor.

Jace led him to the farthest stall, looked around for a moment to make sure the other two guys had left, and swiftly pushed Alec inside. Immediately he pushed Alec up against the wall, covering his body and kissing him till he was dizzy.

Alec jumped when Jace's hand traveled to his zipper, "W-wait…what? Jace we can't do this _here_!"

Jace quickly undid the button and zipper and sunk to his knees before his boyfriend, "Just shut up and enjoy it."

"Jace-"

Alec was cut off when Jace reached inside his boxers and wrapped his hand around his erection. Jace slowly pumped his hand up and down a few times, loving the reaction he got from it. Alec groaned loudly and threw his head back. After a few moments, Jace maneuvered Alec's aching arousal out of his boxers. With a low growl, Jace began to fist Alec slowly and firmly, gradually increasing his speed. Alec moaned loudly again, temporarily forgetting where he was.

"You might want to keep it down," Jace said with a smirk. "Wouldn't want anyone to find out what we're doing in here, would we?"

"It's kind of hard to when…oh fuck, _Jace_," Alec groaned as Jace pumped him harder.

He gazed back up at Alec, who was watching him with very intent, gorgeous blue eyes. Then, with a mischievous grin, Jace gripped Alec's hips firmly and swallowed him down to the root. Alec let out a strangled cry, trying desperately to keep quiet. Jace pulled his lips back to the tip, sucking just the head while flicking his tongue inside the sensitive slit. Alec raised a trembling hand and gripped Jace's blonde hair tightly. Jace winced when Alec's fingers tangled themselves in his hair, but he found it rather sexy.

Alec was completely mesmerized by the sight before him. Seeing Jace, normally so confident and dominant, on his knees like this was such a ridiculous turn on. Jace continued to suck him expertly, wrapping his lips tightly around him and bobbing up and down. Alec thrust his hips, desperately wanting to be deeper in Jace's mouth. Finally Jace took him as deep as he could, feeling the head of Alec's cock nudging his throat. He moaned around the shaft in his mouth, sending warm tremors all over Alec's body.

"Oh God, yes!" Alec moaned quietly, still gripping Jace's hair. "So close, Jace, so close…"

With that, Jace sucked harder and faster, bring Alec closer and closer to the edge. After a few more minutes of intense suction, Alec buried both of his hands in Jace's hair, releasing a thick wave of cum down the blonde's throat. Jace attempted to swallow all that Alec had to offer, but there was so much that some leaked out and trickled down the side of his mouth.

Jace pulled away, looking up Alec with a playful, yet innocent gleam in his eyes. He knew it drove Alec crazy, and the white liquid leaking down his chin only added to the effect. Jace would do anything to make his parabatai happy.

Slowly Jace rose from his knees, wiping the mess off his lips and chin as he did so, "Feel better?"

Alec nodded, still a little breathless, "Much."

"Well good; I aim to please," Jace replied, kissing Alec fully and deeply again. Alec loved the fact that he could taste himself on Jace's tongue.

After a few moments of kissing, Alec and Jace vacated the stall, thankful that no one else was in the bathroom at the moment. Alec honestly had no idea if anyone had heard them, and he honestly didn't care (which was unusual for him).

They found Izzy and Clary a few moments later just as Simon and his band were about to perform. Jace wrapped an arm around Alec's waist, pulling him in close. Alec, his mind and body still buzzing from the after affects of his orgasm, rested his head on Jace's shoulder. A little while later, after the band was in full swing of things, Alec spotted the two girls Jace had been talking to earlier. They were pointing to them and whispering to each other, looking a little scandalized. That's when Alec grabbed Jace by the collar of his shirt, kissing him quite thoroughly and possessively. And Jace didn't complain one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! I got the name Soulful Tofu from a band name generator haha. I also hope I capture Jace's personality a little better. It's so hard to write him, plus there's no way I could do it like the wonderful Cassie Clare! <strong>

**Please review! I would really love to know what you guys think! **


End file.
